The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a gas turbine engine including a compressor assembly with a splitter.
At least some known gas turbine engines channel air through a compressor assembly and, more specifically, a compressor discharge casing (CDC) that encases an array of combustors. As the air is channeled through the CDC, the air is compressed between adjacent combustors, and vortices form along the meridional planes of the CDC. The compression of the air produces a local acceleration and weak diffusion air stream that may result in a low pressure recovery. Accordingly, a more efficient method and/or system for channeling air through the compressor assembly are desired.